Nuestro encuentro por una boda de ficción
by naya17
Summary: se vuelven a encontrar después de su ruptura en un programa de televisión donde serán marido y mujer


_**hola! espero que estes muy muy bien, bueno aqui vengo con un fic que se me ocurrió hace mucho en mis dias de veranoo* yendose al rincón pork llos exa de menos* bueno espero k lo disfruteis tanto como yo al escribirlo...**_

_**Nuestro reencuentro por una boda de ficción**_

Hace mucho tiempo que no se veían. Después de que rompieron, decidieron no verse nunca más y si eso pasase harían como si no se conocieran. Cada uno cumplió su sueño desde entonces, él se convirtió en un famoso futbolista que jugaba en uno de los clubes con más renombre en toda Europa, Paris Saint Germain y ella, se convirtió en una periodista deportiva famosa. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía que ellos tuvieron una relación amorosa.

El destino quiso que se volvieran a reunir en un reality de famoso. Este consistía en que unían en que juntaban a dos famosos y les harían convivir como si fueran casados por 1000 días.

Los dos al enterarse de esto, se sorprendieron y pensaron el renunciar pero no podían hacerlo, ya lo habían firmado.

Era el primer día del reality y se verian las caras después de 3 años de separación. Él no la dejaba de mirar, se sentía tan raro al tenerla cerca después de tanto tiempo lejos. Ella trataba de no mirarlo pero le era imposible, lo veía mas guapo que hace 3 años, le parecía más centrado y más maduro pero lo que le impresionó mas es que estaba extremandamente guapo.

Él también la analizaba, le parecía más segura de si misma, más madura y más atractiva, podía ver que los hombres no le quitaban ojos de encima y eso le hacía recordar sentimientos que ya había dejado enterrado. Sentimientos como la rabia y los celos

Les asignaron una casa para que viviesen juntos todo ese tiempo, vivirían en el barrio de Pedralbes con todos los gastos pagados y además a cada uno le dieron un Lexus de la última gama.

Cuando llegaron al chalet, no habían cruzado ni siquiera ninguna palabra, no querían hacerlo porque estaban todas las cámaras encendidas. Encontraron una carta donde decía que se iban a quedar sin cámaras durante cinco horas para que así se pudiesen conocer mejor.

La hora sin cámaras llegó

asi que tenemos que vivir juntos durante 1000 días como casados, ¿sabes? Eso me hubiese hecho mucha ilusión hace 3 años cuando era todo felicidad y armonía entre nosotros dos-le dijo la periodista

si, pero gracias a que rompimos tu pudiste lograr tu gran sueño: la de ser una periodista reconocida por todos

y tu uno de los mejores futbolistas del mundo, tu tambien cumpliste tu sueño

si, ¿tu nunca te arrepentiste de esa decisión?- le preguntó él

no yo tomé ninguna decisión, fuiste tú el que rompió conmigo cuando te fuiste para Paris- dijo ella con amargura

pero pudiste detenerme y no lo hiciste- le dijo mirandola

porque no quería romper tus sueños, te di la opción de seguir juntos a distancia pero tu no quisiste, diciendo que un amor de lejos no sería bueno para los dos- le contestó mirandole

y si te hubiera dicho que si ¿me hubieras esperado todo este tiempo?

Si, porque te amaba como a nadie y si tenía que esperar mucho, hubiera esperado sin arrepentirme de lo que haya decidido, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado y ahora cada uno tiene una vida muy distinta a la que tenía.

¿sabes? Yo nunca pude olvidarte, lo intenté. Busqué en otras mujeres lo mismo que tú me dabas pero no encontré a ninguna-le dijo acercándose a ella- y tu ¿ pudiste encontrar a alguien como yo?

yo...- ella se puso nerviosa por la cercanía de él

me encanta que vuelvas a ponerte nerviosa con mi cercanía- le susurró- no me has respondido¿ encontraste a alguien como yo?

Yo tambien pude, solo que no busqué a ningún hombre como tú. Solo me concentré en mi carrera y ya, no pensaba más-le contestó

asi que esos labios y tu cuerpo siguen siendo solo mios-alzó la mano y la puso en la cara de ella

si y también mi corazón aunque no quiera. Vamos a romper nuestra promesa- le contestó pasando su mano por el pelo de él

me da igual la promesa ahora mismo-acortó distancias y la besó con la pasión que estaba acumulada desde hace tres años.

Estuvieron besándose y explorandose por mucho tiempo hasta que escucharon que volverían a activarse las cámaras. Decidieron que comenzarían desde cero y así lo hicieron, primero comenzarían como amigos y luego ya verían lo que el destino tenían para ellos pero cada vez que no tenían cámaras aprovechaban para desatar sus sentimientos y fundirse en un solo ser.


End file.
